Various portable cooking arrangements have been proposed heretofore, and they include the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,688,757; 3,815,571; 3,892,222; and 4,051,837. Of these patents, only U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,571 is intended to have several uses, and it is very complex and expensive in its construction, with numerous hinges, pivots, latches, hooks, chains, rods, etc. In addition to being relatively complex, there does not appear to be any possible adjustment of the spacing of the grill from the coals, so that baking, smoking, or other modes of cooking could be readily and practically implemented.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, compact and versatile cooker.